worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Stone
A '''Time Stone '''is a powerful Relic that is the embodiment of the Power of Time. There are eight Time Stones. Much like its counterpart, the Dimension Stone, each Time Stone has its own Power that is attributed to it in addition to Time. Unlike the Dimension Stones, each Time Stone is in the shape of a dagger and has no partnering weapon. So far, three Time Stones have been identified by the Group out of a possible eight. Time Stone of Memory The Orange Time Stone, better known as the Dagger of Memory, has been in Ponic's inventory ever since he defeated Gycor. Because Gycor never used the dagger against the Group, it is possible that Gycor did not know he held in his possession a Time Stone. The identity of the Dagger of Memory was not revealed until many years after its introduction because no one seemed to care about its origins and thus it was never brought up until it had a reaction to being held by Skylos Pantech. Uses: Ponic has used the dagger many times to force others to recall memories. Ponic has done this to remind people who they are and snap them out of possession, remind people of their fears, and completely crack open individuals that refused to be frank about themselves. It does not seem possible to ward off the effects of the dagger once sliced by it. Combination with the Mind Stone: The effects of combining the Dagger of Memory with the Mind Stone are unknown at the time of this writing. Ponic briefly saw a vision where the two were combined and it created an orange glaive which seemed to give Ponic knowledge of all things. Time Stone of Spring The Green Time Stone was found on Terra 150 by Omni Pantech. This stone caused Draco quite a bit of inconvenience when it was initially located because it reacted rather badly when Omni touched it. It caused an earthquake which not only trapped Omni in some local ruins, it also caused Draco to be suspected of murder until the Group came to to his aid and got him off the hook. It appears that it has a connection to the Power of Earth. Uses: The dagger has only been used a few times at this point. It can cause plants to grow even in barren sand. When used on Neon, it caused his skin to become less pale and it briefly rejuvenated his body, even causing his dark circles around his eyes to lighten. Combination with the Earth Stone: Hiroshi declined vehemently to combine the stones together, so the effects of combining the stones is completely unknown at this time. Time Stone of Soul The Purple Time Stone was identified to be in the possession of Fate when the Group traveled back in time to locate the orange Dimension Stone. Uses: The stone was not used on the group without the purple Dimension Stone, so its exact use remains a mystery at this time. Combination with the Body Stone: When the dagger was used on the Body Stone, the two became a set of purple chakrams. These chakrams had the uncanny ability of slicing through defenses as though they were nothing more than hot butter. Fate also had a purple Aura that wouldn't allow any physical harm to come to him. Most notably, it did not protect against the Mind Staff and Mind Stone. Other Time Stones It is assumed that there are five other stones that have yet to be identified. The following colors are assumed to be: * White * Red * Yellow * Blue * Black Category:Relic